Problem: ${7 \div 0.1 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {7 \div 0.1 = 7 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {7 \div \dfrac{1}{10} = 7 \times \dfrac{10}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{7 \div \dfrac{1}{10}} = 70} $